The invention pertains to a protective handle for a striking tool, such as a jackhammer, which is directed by hand and which is provided with a handguard. Conventional handguards are outwardly directed guards designed to deflect an inaccurately descending hammer from striking a hand of an operator. These handles are conventionally hollow and are made of synthetic resin. These handles are located at the upper end of the striking tool and have a plate-like shape with a stretched rim. These handles are intended to protect the directing hand of the operator against the hammer blow. These conventional handles have the disadvantage of failing to absorb the force of the hammer blow. Instead, they transmit this force to the directing hand; consequently, the hand may be bruised or hemorrhaged by the vibrating handle.